


The Most Important Meal of the Day

by rubyrose82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyrose82/pseuds/rubyrose82
Summary: After Snow leaves Emma rejoins her Pirate to finish what they started in the kitchen. This does contain spoilers for s6e18!





	The Most Important Meal of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this in like ten minutes because I had just just get it out! I'm sure there will be similar stories floating around but I just wanted to put my take on it! It is unbeta'd so please forgive all errors and mistakes. I hope you enjoy! The next chapter to Royal Pains should also be out soon!

He could hear both Emma and Snow chatting about wedding plans as he awkwardly shuffled up the stairs, his member left aching and wanting for his Swan. But he knew he wasn't getting any help with that any time soon. There was fated to be some sort of problem or crisis to fix. Even if there wasn't any immediate threat he knew someone would kill the mood. This family always did have impeccable timing. 

Ever since their relationship began there was bound to be an interruption every time they had a moment alone. That’s why after Emma and Killian got home for the loft after their second proposal they wasted no time ripping each others clothes off, determined to get their fill of one another while they had the chance. They barely got any sleep, but for all the right reasons. 

Reminiscing about last night was not helping his not so little problem pressing against the hard zipper of his jeans. He knew a shower was the only way he could move past this. Killian stepped into their shared master bathroom and turn the water on, knowing many cold showers may be in the near future if the Charming’s keep dragging on this crazed wedding planning process. He had half a mind to elope!

He then removed his clothes, careful not to further arouse his already hard cock and stepped into the shower, letting the cold water slide down his toned body. To his disappointment his erection was still bobbing against his stomach. The water wasn't helping, maybe this could only be solved the old fashioned way. 

He turned the water from cold to hot, then firmly grasped his impressive length giving it a few quick pumps, with only the thoughts of Emma flooding his mind. Killian’s head rested forward against the shower tile, as the warm water streamed down his back. He thought back to last night how he had her writhing under him multiple times, never tiring from the sounds she would make. Loving the way her body welcomed him home after being apart for so long. Knowing that only he could make her feel this way. Feeling the like the luckiest man in all the realms knowing that Emma Swan actually wanted to marry him and be with him for the rest of their lives. 

That thought was almost enough to send him over the edge. The motion of his hand accelerated and his breath hitched as he got nearer to the end. Just as he could feel the beginnings of his climax he felt a hand sliding against his back. 

“I see you started without me,” Emma teased, standing there completely naked behind her pirate. Killian turned around, his cock still weighed heavy in his hand. He was stunned to say this least, admiring the view of his gorgeous goddess’s creamy skin and perfect breasts on display for him and him only. 

Before any other words were shared he pounced like a man dying of thirst and she was an oasis. He nipped at her bottom lip, both dueling one another for control. This kiss was much more straight to the point. No games, no teasing, they both just needed a release. 

“I thought you were going over the wedding? Where’s your mother? He hummed into her hair between kisses. Emma’s hand slid down wrapping her soft hand around his manhood, giving him an encouraging squeeze, hinting of what's to come. 

“I kicked her out. Planning can wait. There was something that I started doing, but didn't get a chance to finish. And you know what they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It would be a shame to miss it. Unless you still don't have an appetite,” Emma challenged him, pumping his cock a little faster. Killian kissed her passionately once more, as he let his hand drift down between her legs finding her hot, wet, and ready for him. 

“Were you like this down in the kitchen, love? While you were talking with your mother could you feel my fingers dancing across your folds or imagine my head between your thighs whilst you were discussing floral arrangements? Tell me, love,” He whispered into her ear, while he slid one of his digits effortlessly into her slick heat. Emma automatically moaned at the intrusion. 

“Yes, please Killian,” She begged throwing her arms around him. Killian hoisted her up so his aching member teased at her sex. Emma secured her legs around him locking her ankles just above his ass. The water was still pouring down the both of them as Killian lined himself up at her entrance, easily sliding home to the hilt. 

She loves the feeling of him stretching her pussy. That familiar burn that spreads deep inside her, but quickly turns into the most wonderful pleasure radiating throughout her whole body. She cries out when he shifts to just the right angle hitting that sweet spot flawlessly. They both couldn't be wound any tighter. 

They truly felt like teenagers not capable of getting enough of each other. It didn't matter if they had made move only mere hours ago, they still needed one another in every way. Killian snapped his hips harder, driving Emma into the tiled wall. At first he was a little concerned that he went too far and could have possibly hurt her, but she only moaned, yelling for more. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, sucking on the delicate skin. She knew that it would probably leave a mark and she may end up having to wear turtlenecks for a week, but she couldn't bring herself to care. 

Emma felt herself getting closer, the promise of release in her grasp. Killian’s pelvis grinding over her oversensitive clit was her undoing. She came hard and fast around him, her oragsm crashing over her in waves. Her climax triggered his, dragging him down with her, coating her walls, milking him of every last drop. They both felt a rush of love throughout their bodies, as they came down from their glorious highs. Killian gently let Emma down, helping her find her footing before letting her go. 

“Have I ever told you how bloody brilliant you are?” He smiled, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“A time or two. But you my future husband aren't so bad yourself,” She flirted, stepping back under the warm water. 

“Future husband, I like the sound of that my future wife,” Killian sang. 

“So, did you find breakfast appetizing enough for you?” Emma smirked, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body. Killian following not far behind. 

“Oh, yes you are quite the cook. In face I wouldn't mind having pancakes again for lunch. I would hate for them to go to waste.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave a like, comment, review, suggestion or a prompt! You can follow me on Tumblr @rubyrose82 or my Captain Swan blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/captain-swan-coffee


End file.
